1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to banjo design, and, more specifically, to a tone ring that produces a better quality tones without unwanted overtones and harmonics.
2. Description of the Related Art
The invention described herein is directed at providing a solution to the problem of unwanted overtones and undesirable harmonics that are produced from the conventional tone ring in the banjo industry. The conventional angled tone ring design is hampered by the angle of the ring which suppresses frequency response and adds overtones or harmonics that get in the way producing unwanted sounds.
Since about 1930, one tone ring design has been the industry standard. All subsequent banjo tone quality has been judged using this tone ring. This standard is generally described as an angled tone ring because of an approximate 40-43 degree angle from vertical. In other words, the ring circle slants downward and inwardly from vertical.
Banjo designers and manufacturers have attempted unsuccessfully to suppress unwanted vibrations, overtones, and harmonics, from this standard in a variety of ways. Different designs have tried a wide variety of materials, clamps, and drums. Yet never have these undesired sounds been eliminated. This conventional brass tone ring has produced what is generally called “the classic” banjo sound. Therefore, banjo pickers know what the standard banjo sound is and compare all other sounds to it.
The focus of the industry on the standard tone ring for almost 100 years has created additional problems. The expense of making the standard has increased. Availability of brass has decreased. The number of available manufacturers has decreased. And with all quality banjos using the same tone ring, the sound quality is virtually indistinguishable among competitors.
The novel present invention of an unangled tone ring has virtually eliminated all the present sound quality and production problems. Therefore, it is the overall object of the present invention to provide a novel tone ring to provide a better tone quality, that is a better sound to the listener. Another object is to provide a tone ring that can be manufactured using a wide variety of materials to reduce manufacturing cost. Still another object is to provide a sound quality in a banjo that is pure, aesthetically pleasing, and that easily produces a high volume tone. Yet another objective is to provide a banjo that can be produced at a variety of prices to appeal to all banjo enthusiasts. And yet another objective is to provide multiple novel embodiments of the present invention, including novel methods of manufacture. To date, to the knowledge of the Applicants, no such banjo tone ring has been invented. No relevant prior art on tone rings has been found after extensive world-wide searching through databases, trade literature, and trade shows. The Applicants think the present invention overcomes a long-standing sound quality problem that no one had thought possible.